Une autre vie
by Elaelle
Summary: Et si Naruto n'avait pas grandit à Konoha ? Quel en aurait été les conséquences si Orochimaru l'avait approché lui ?
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je me suis demandé si tout aurait été différent au cas où Naruto n'aurait pas grandit à Konoha. De fil en aiguille, j'ai brodé toute une histoire autour. Les persos sont Ooc car j'aime pas trop que mon Naru d'amour passe pour un débile profond alors que c'est tout le contraire. Akiyo m'appartient.**

**Le manga et les persos appartiennent à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Naruto.

- Mouais...

- Dis donc, où est passé ton enthousiasme légendaire ?

- Perdu en cours de route, lorsque je vous ai accompagné à cette séance de dédicace qui, je le confirme a été une véritable torture pour moi. Tout ces pervers avec leurs yeux luisant...Eurk !!!

- Allons, ne sois pas aussi négatif ! As-tu vu comment ils me regardaient, toute cette admiration dans leurs regard ?

- Normal, persifla le jeune homme blond allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Ils ont l'esprit tout aussi tordu que toi !

- Pff, petit insolent ! Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître le travail de tes pairs.

- A la condition que ce travail ne sois pas deshonnorant.

- Tu n'est qu'un prude.

- Et toi, un pervers. D'ailleurs, il te va bien ce surnom : _ero sennin !_

- Répète ça, si tu ose !

- Et comment, que j'ose ! Ero sennin, ero sennin...

Les deux hommes se poursuivirent dans le petit salon, sans égard pour le mobilier et divers bibelot qui allèrent se fracasser sur le sol. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une silhouette aux formes avantageuses mise en valeur par un décolleté plongeant. Deux coup de poings d'une force phénoménale s'abattirent sur les garçons qui finirent leur course dans le mur d'en face.

- Bande d'idiot ! Mes beaux vases !

- Oh ma planche à pain, tu es de retour ?

- T'as dit quoi, là ?

- Rien, ma chérie.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, la vieille ?

- Naruto, on ne parle pas comme ça à son hokage.

- Mais elle ne l'est pas pour moi puisque je ne vis dans aucun village.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? le réprimanda l'homme aux cheveux blanc hirsute. Bien que tu n'y vive pas, tu fais partie de Konoha.

- Bla, bla, bla !

Naruto se dégagea du mur, secoua son yukata plein de poussière avant de retourner s'allonger devant la cheminée. Il passait la majeur partie de ses journées à étudier, quand il ne s'entraînait pas. C'était pour lui comme un second souffle, une part entière de sa vie. Lorsqu'il n'avait encore qu'un mois Jiraya, l'ermite aux grenouilles l'avait emporté avec lui. D'après ses dires, c'était pour éviter que les gens du village caché de konoha, alors en deuil après l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queue ne reportent sur sa personne la haine qui avait habité leurs coeurs. L'ermite lui avait tout dit, lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre qui il était vraiment.

Ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Naruto avait été le sacrifice ultime offert par le quatrième hokage, Yondaime afin de sceller le démon en lui. Il n'était pas bête et après y avoir bien réfléchit, en était arrivé à la conclusion selon laquelle le quatrième ne pouvait pas avoir demandé un tel sacrifice à une famille autre que la sienne. Et que donc, il était certainement son fils.

Fort de cette conclusion, il s'était alors entraîné sans relâche afin d'être l'égal de ce père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais mais qu'il admirait tant. Jiraya n'avait ni confirmé ni refuté sa théorie, le confortant dans cette idée. Et puis, une visite dans les archives de konoha serait certainement instructive.

- Dis donc, pourquoi t'est là ? finit-il par demander à la blonde plantureuse.

Il eut tôt fait de détourner les yeux en les voyant s'enlacer. Quel horreur, deux vieux en pleine démonstration de tendresse.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Tu va me le dire.

- Demain, nou serons lundi. C'est-à-dire que dans un mois débutera l'examen des genins. Un examen où tu va te présenter.

- Pardon ?

- Ne fait pas le sourd, tu as bien entendu.

- Il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'en aurais peut-être pas envie ?

La blonde jeta un regard en coin à Jiraya, quémandant son aide. Heureusement, l'ermite savait quoi dire pour le faire flancher.

- Tu laisserais passer l'occasion d'arriver au même niveau que ton père ?

Naruto se raidit. Le pourri, comment osait-il se servir de son rêve pour l'obliger à accepter ?

- Très bien, finit-il par dire. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois aimable avec ces...gens.

Il se leva, ramassa ses rouleaux et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après son départ, Jiraya poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas l'antipathie que le garçon avait developpé et nourrit envers les habitants de konoha. Bien évidemment, c'était compréhensible pour lui de s'être sentit rejeté à cause de ce qu'il abritait mais il n'avait jamais eu à subir leur regard plein de haine ni leurs remarques désobligeantes.

- Je me demande si ce sentiment de rancoeur disparaîtra un jour. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Tsunade ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Après tout, regarde où ça a mené Orochimaru.

A la mention de ce nom, le visage de l'ermite s'assombrit.

- Ne parle pas de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Renierais-tu tout ce que vous avez vécu ? Ce lien qui vous unit fait partie de toi, Jiraya alors ne l'ignore pas.

- Hmpf...

- Il prenait toujours ton partie et ce, quel que soit les idées farfelues que tu pouvais avoir. Je ne comprend pas comment il a pu devenir aussi aigri quand on sait à quel point il était adorable avant.

- Il n'a pas supporté que le troisième ne tienne pas sa promesse. Naruto me fait penser à lui parfois. Il est tellement obsédé par l'idée de devenir hokage que j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il empruntera le même chemin que lui. Néanmoins, nous devons rester prudent car on ne sais jamais. Au fait, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est en rapport avec Orochimaru.

Jiraya se renfrogna mais Tsunade fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

- Il cherche un nouveau disciple et d'après ce que j'en sais, il aurait des vue sur le dernier représentant des Uchiwa.

- Hein ? Le petit brun prétentieux que j'ai croisé la dernière fois ? Maa, dit-il en secouant la main, un petit con comme lui ne sera pas une grande perte pour le village.

- Soit un peu plus sérieux, o.k ? Perdre le dernier de son clan revêt à perdre le sharingan au profit de notre ancien compagnon.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête, il ne recule devant rien pour y arriver.

- Voilà pourquoi je veux que toi et Naruto veniez avec moi à konoha.

- Hein ? Maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je devine que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Ecoute : je suis l'hokage jusqu'à ce que ce crétin grandisse. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai donné ce collier la dernière fois que je suis venue : c'est une sorte de promesse que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir. Mais en échange, il doit faire ce que je lui dit.

- Du chantage, quoi !

- Prend-le comme tu veux. Il passera cet examen à la fin du mois et ce n'est pas discutable.

Elle se leva, promenant un regard désolé sur le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Oh, mes bibelots ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des sauvages.

- Moui, peut-être mais..., il s'approcha d'elle avec un air gourmand sur le visage et l'enlaça. Tu veux bien me donner un câlin ?

- Oh, pervers !

- Mmm, je suis en manque.

- Demande donc à Orochimaru, persifla-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il sera d'accord.

- Garce !

- Non, juste réaliste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un léger bruit au carreau tira Naruto de ses rouleaux.

- Tiens, Akiyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- T'as déjà oublié notre entraînement ?

- Evidemment que non. On y va ?

- T'as le droit de sortir, cette fois ?

- Eh oh, tu me prend pour qui ? dit-il en enjambant la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas un menteur.

- Mouais...je ne voudrais pas me retrouver devant l'ermite pas net...déjà que j'aime pas comment il me regarde.

- Le katana ?

- Comme d'hab...

Ils franchirent le champs de blé qui les séparait de la montagne pour s'asseoir près d'une immense cascade aux eaux turquoises. Cet endroit était leur préféré, celui où ils s'était rencontrés la première fois. Akiyo s'assit en amont des eaux, son regard sombre perdu sur son débit. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais visiblement, n'osait pas.

- Tu sais que je dois m'en aller, finit par dire Naruto.

Elle sursauta puis fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Ah...

- Inutile de nier, je sais que tu as entendu.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

- Tu sais ce qu'il en est, coupa-t-il.

- ...parce que si tu t'en va, je viens avec toi.

- Akiyo...

- Ne crois pas que c'est pour ton charme que je te suit mais bien parce que je te suis dévoué. Je veillerais sur toi corps et âme, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis car tu perd ton temps.

- Là n'était pas mon intention.

- De toute façon, tu sais ce que nous as dit le vieux Usaburo la dernière fois ?

- N'accorde pas foi à ce qu'il dit, ce type est fou.

- Ne te méprend pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. Pourtant, je suis certaine qu'il avait raison. Je dois veiller sur toi, au mépris de ma propre vie et même si notre niveau de puissance n'est en rien comparable, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour te venir en aide.

- Et qui te dit que je vais accepter ?

Elle esquissa un sourire ironique, renforçant l'expression impassible de son visage.

- Parce qu'il me l'a prédit. Tu n'arrive pas à contrôler totalement le chakra du démon renard malgré ce qu'il a fait pour que vous puissiez fusionner. Et je sais aussi qu'un jour, je devrais mourir pour te permettre d'atteindre ton rêve.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça...

- Arrête, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas une petite fille et j'accepte mon destin : si c'est pour te servir alors j'en serais heureuse. Maintenant, lève-toi et viens te battre.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Naruto regagna sa demeure, encore secoué par les paroles de son amie. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait prit très à coeur les paroles du vieux Usaburo et tiendrait la promesse qu'elle s'était faite même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Si seulement il avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, tout aurait été parfait ! Mais hélàs, leur goût en la matière différait totalement. Il repassa par la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Demain, il partirait sûrement avec Jiraya pour konoha. Et elle viendrait avec eux.

Malgré son ressentiment envers eux, il priait pour qu'on ne les sépare pas autrement, il ne donnait pas cher des habitants.

Il ne se doutait pas à quel point les rencontres qu'il allait faire à son arrivée le ferait changer d'avis...


	2. cheveux rose et cheveux brun

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je me suis demandé si tout aurait été différent au cas où Naruto n'aurait pas grandit à Konoha. De fil en aiguille, j'ai brodé toute une histoire autour.**

**Pour des raisons d'ordre scénaristique, j'ai situé l'âge des protagonistes au alentours de seize ans.**

**'parole de Kyubi'**

_Italique,_ pensée des persos

**Le manga et les persos appartiennent à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Et pour les folles rieuses, vous savez à qui vous parlez ? Une adepte du sasunaru qui ne déviera jamais de sa ligne de conduite. Sauf pour Gaara !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**1. Cheveux rose et cheveux brun.**

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Tsunade, Naruto était occupé à faire le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Akiyo qui posa son sac par terre en lançant un bonjour retentissant.

- T'es le seul à être réveillé ?

- Tsunade dort encore et Jiraya est dans la salle de bain.

Akiyo se glissa sur une chaise, les yeux brillant de malice.

- Alors ? Tu as bien dormi cette _nuit_ ?

- Je sais où tu veux en venir et oui, j'ai très bien dormi.

- Rhaa, tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même pas sous la torture, avoua Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il ne se passait rien entre l'ermite et l'hokage. Et il en était grandement soulagé parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de tel bruit. Mais il ne dirait rien à son amie car la connaissant, elle n'aurait de cesse de charrier Jiraya. Il posa une tasse pleine de thé devant elle, s'installa en face et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Quoi ? dit-il en réponse au regard noir que lui lança Akiyo.

- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de fumer ?

- Oh, ça...c'est un détail.

- Un détail ? Tu te moque de moi, là ?

- M'enfin, je fais ce que je veux encore, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis, tu n'est pas le seul en compte, Kyu aussi n'aime pas ça.

- Pfff, il n'a rien à dire.

Juste à ce moment, un afflut de chakra fit rougir ses doigts, l'obligeant à lâcher la cigarette.

- C'est malin, s'écria-t-il en la voyant disparaître dans son thé. C'était ma dernière !

- Tant mieux ! Comme ça, tu va pouvoir arrêter. Merci, Kyu !

' De rien ! '

- Voilà que vous vous liguez contre moi ?

- Il en va de ta santé, inconscient ! S'énerva aussitôt son amie. Et si tu meurs d'un cancer, j'aurais l'air bien bête, moi.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné !

Sur ces entrefaites, Jiraya arriva, les cheveux encore humide et une serviette autour du cou. A la vue d'Akiyo, un sourire étira ses lèvres avant que la mimique ô combien habituelle ne prenne la place.

- Pas la peine, je ne dirais rien.

La fille hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas besoin de sortir Tanae. Naruto se leva pour lui verser une tasse de thé, provoquant un fronçement de sourcil de la part de l'ermite.

- Tu est bien serviable aujourd'hui.

- Je le suis toujours, marmonna le garçon.

- Oui, c'est ce qui s'appele de la mauvaise foi, mon vieux.

- Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

- N'empêche que nous partons quand même.

- ...

Naruto posa brusquement la tasse et s'en fut d'un pas rageur rassembler ses affaires. Satisfait de son petit effet, Jiraya sirota son thé, rêveur. Enfin, il allait pouvoir reprendre ses investigations près des onsens et autre bain public. Une aubaine quand on savait que les murs là-bas n'était pas très épais.

- Encore en train de rêver à des femmes ? ironisa Akiyo.

- Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, autant rêver à d'autre, feignit de se plaindre l'ermite.

Elle ne put que sourire devant autant d'acharnement. Enfin, quand allait-il comprendre ? Peut-être jamais et ce, même si elle le lui disait de vive voix.

- Il n'est pas ravi de partir d'ici.

- Désormais, il a seize ans. Le moment est venu pour lui d'entrer à l'académie afin d'obtenir son diplôme. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il l'aura haut la main

- Mais vous disiez qu'il était déjà bien plus puissant que la plupart des ninjas de ce pays alors pourquoi l'obliger à passer ce concours ?

- Certes, il est très fort mais il ne contrôle pas totalement bien son second chakra, une lacune qu'il pourra combler à Konoha.

- Vraiment ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Donc, il ne fera que passer l'examen, c'est ça ?

- Tsunade lui a fait une dérogation spéciale afin qu'il puisse se présenter. Les autres jeunes de son âge sont déjà Chuunin, certains sont même Juunin alors que lui n'est même pas genin.

- Je crois qu'il se fiche de ça.

- Il a besoin d'évoluer dans un autre milieu afin de devenir plus sociable et ce ne sera possible que s'il fréquente des jeunes de son age. Faire ses propres expériences, vivre un amour de jeunesse et même plus, ce qu'il ne pourra pas faire en restant aussi isolé.

Akiyo ne pouvait qu'admettre que Jiraya avait raison. Ils devaient faire ça pour lui avant que sa rancune pour les habitants de konoha ne se transforme en haine pure et simple. Il devait voir de ses propre yeux que ces gens ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- A ce que je vois, dit Tsunade en entrant, tu as réussi à convaincre notre plus fervente asociale du bien-fondé de notre voyage.

- Je suis pas asociable ! râla Akiyo.

- Oui, oui. Enfin, je présume que tu viens aussi ?

- Personne ne pourra se débarrasser de moi, grogna-t-elle, hargneuse. Je vais le coller, vivre avec lui et montrer les croc à quiconque osera l'approcher de trop près.

- Pas trop quand même, hein ? s'opposa Jiraya. Autrement, il ne risque pas d'avoir de petites amies.

- Trêve de baliverne, coupa Tsunade. Il est temps de partir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient en vue de Konoha. Le groupe émergea des arbres pour s'approcher des hautes portes de bois, grande ouverte sur les rues du village. Naruto posa un regard à demi interéssé sur la haute tour blanche qui se profilait à l'horizon en songeant qu'un jour, lui aussi y entrerait en tant qu'hokage. Il fit un pas avant de se figer sur place : il venait de voir les cinq visages gravés dans la pierre de la colline. Jiraya, qui avait comprit leva le doigt pour lui en désigner un.

- C'est lui, Yondaime hokage.

Naruto détailla les trait rugueux accentué par la roche. Il se dégageait du visage une prestance et une sérénité qui l'impressionna.

- C'était un grand homme, dit l'ermite. Je l'admirais beaucoup.

- Est-ce que...est-ce que je lui ressemble ? demanda timidement Naruto.

Pour la première fois, Jiraya fut honnête dans sa réponse.

- Physiquement, oui. C'est indéniable que tu es son portrait craché mais pour ce qui est du mental, vous différez totalement. Pour Yondaime, le village -ainsi que tout ses habitants- était important et ce, peu importe s'il s'entendait avec ou pas. Le feu de konoha brûlait dans son coeur et il a été jusqu'à offrir sa vie pour le protéger. Un tel don de soi n'est pas commun.

Naruto se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leurs marche, passèrent sous la grande arcade et attendirent que l'hokage ait terminé de parler avec eux. Puis elle prit la tête du cortège et les guida au travers des rues. Toute cette animation intriguait beaucoup Naruto qui n'aurait pas cru y trouver une telle effervescence. Les gens vaquait à leurs occupations de la journée, certains leurs jetait un regard étonné avant de se courber pour saluer Tsunade avec respect. Quelquefois, des ninjas bondissait de toit en toit, probablement en départ pour leur mission.

Akiyo elle regardait droit devant, le visage dur. Elle avait la sensation que les évènement futur ne serait pas de tout repos et se devait donc de rester la plus vigilante possible. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la grande tour, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui manqua de les percuter et ne dû qu'au réflèxe ultra rapide de Naruto d'éviter le contact.

- Oh, gomen ! Je ne vous avais pas vu et...Tsunade-sama, vous êtes de retour ?

La blonde à forte poitrine lui adressa un sourire puis fit les présentations.

- Sakura Haruno, je te présente Akiyo Rohill et Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto laissa retomber le bras qui enserrait la taille de la kunoichi pour incliner la tête.

- Bonjour, dit Sakura. Vous êtes les candidats à l'examen ?

- C'est bien ça. Contraint et forcé ! rajouta Naruto.

- Ne dit pas ça, le réprimanda Akiyo. Tu changeras d'avis plus tard.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ne prête pas attention à ses caprices, Sakura, dit alors Tsunade. Il a bon fond malgré son caractère.

- Oh..., celle-ci était visiblement perdue, d'autant plus que Akiyo la fixait sans ciller depuis le moment où elles s'étaient rencontré.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle se dirigea vers une armoire d'où elle tira un jeu de clé, qu'elle jeta à la tête du blond.

- Celle de ton appartement. Vous vous accomoderez comme vous pourrez puisque Akiyo n'était pas prévu au départ.

- Pas de problème. Et puis-je savoir où il est ?

Tsunade lui désigna un batiment jaune et ocre de la fenêtre.

- Tu sauras te repérer ?

- Oui, je m'en sortirais. Et toi, Jiraya ?

- Je repars ce soir donc, je vais rester ici. Je viendrais te chercher et nous irons manger ensembles.

- D'acc ! Akiyo, on y va.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens furent sorti, Tsunade se demanda à voix haute si c'était une bonne idée.

- Il le faudra bien, nous ne pouvions plus rien lui apprendre et puis, un jour ou l'autre il aurait été obligé de revenir ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir caché pour son père ?

- Il n'est pas stupide et l'a deviné tout seul. Je juge que c'est plutôt mieux ainsi : il a un modèle à qui se confronter et on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ait mal choisi. En parlant de ça, dans quelle équipe compte-tu le mettre ?

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'hokage.

- J'ai bien ma petite idée mais...je crains fort qu'elle ne te plaise pas.

* * *

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de flâner dans les rues. Tout deux était indifferent à l'extérieur et réfléchissait au moyen d'échapper à cet examen. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Naruto chercha le numéro gravé sur la clé, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un spacieux appartement. Situé au dernier étage, une immense baie vitré donnait sur une grande terrasse qui couvrait toute la surface du séjour. Une cuisine au dimension raisonnable, une chambre et une salle de bain complétait l'ensemble.

Naruto laissa tomber leurs sacs pour ouvrir les fenêtres en grand.

- Oh, j'adore le vent.

- Tu va attraper froid si tu reste là, dit Akiyo en s'allongeant à demi dans le canapé.

- Je ne risque rien, Kyu me soignera. Et puis, j'aurais une bonne raison pour échapper à ce truc infernal.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête pour la voir perdu dans ses pensées. Dont il devina vite le principal occupant.

- Tu penses à la fille de tout à l'heure ? Sakura ?

- Mouais...tout à fait mon type.

- Si Jiraya t'entendait...

- Il cesserait de me harceler.

- N'en sois pas si sûre ; il te tannerait pour connaître tout les détails.

- Vraiment..., son air blasé le fit sourire, quel pervers !

Naruto s'étira, permettant à Akiyo de laisser glisser son regard sur sa peau bronzé. Le yukata bleu ciel du blond s'ouvrait négligement sur son torse, le ventre caché par des bandes blanches qui enserrait sa taille. Il avait arraché les manches et quelques fil pendait, donnant un certain style à l'ensemble. Ses bras était également bandé jusqu'aux avant-bras et il portait un ample pantalon plissé en dessous sur des claquettes en bois. Il ne portait pratiquement rien d'autre et il était rare de le voir avec un autre style de vêtement. Des mèches de cheveux retombait sur ses épaules, ceux qui avait échappé à la longue tresse qui battait son dos lorsqu'il marchait.

Akiyo le trouvait beau si ce n'est qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour la gente masculine. Un goût qui les avaient rapproché car lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, Naruto sortait d'une histoire plutôt chaotique avec une fille à qui elle avait par la suite sacrément arrangé la figure -soi dit en passant- afin qu'elle ne tente plus jamais de s'approcher de lui. Cette expérience l'avait rendu méfiant et désormais, il fuyait comme la peste tout humain qui présentait des formes au niveau de la poitrine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Rien...je me demande si tu va rencontrer quelqu'un ici.

Il haussa les épaules avec humeur mais elle ne fut pas dupe. _Naru-chan, je te connais par _coeur

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.

- Certes mais tu pourrais en profiter.

- Toi mieux que personne sait que je n'en ferais rien.

- Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Akiyo se roula en boule et s'endormit. Naruto poussa un soupir perplexe. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante lorsqu'elle faisait ça ! Akiyo avait une facilité déconcertante à pouvoir s'endormir partout et à n'importe quel moment, ce qui agaçait profondément Naruto qui lui avait dit un jour qu'elle crèverait bêtement à faire des siestes n'importe où. Bien sûr, elle s'en fichait ! Il sortit s'accouder au balcon, ferma les yeux et laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, emportant ses pensées.

* * *

Un brun au visage froid remontait la rue, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon. Sa journée avait mal commencé avec l'habituelle séance de fuite afin d'éviter les folles furieuse qui squattait devant sa porte sept jours sur sept. Ensuite, il avait été obligé de rallonger sa route lorsqu'un "kyyyyaaaaaaaa !!!!" qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous l'avait violemment fait sursauter. Un désagréable frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine, l'obligeant à ruser pour semer les deux filles les plus collantes qu'il ait jamais rencontré : Sakura et Ino, les meilleures ennemies.

Et maintenant, il était en retard de plus de deux heures, lui qui avait horreur de faire attendre les gens. Une expression Uchiwesque vissé sur le visage fit que chaque personnes qui le croisait s'écartait devant l'aura glaciale qui s'émanait de sa personne. Et cette journée promettait d'être longue si, à un moment donné, il n'avait levé les yeux...pour tomber sur la plus délicieuse créature qui lui eut été donné de voir.

Cette vision le cloua sur place, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, son souffle se fit court et saccadé alors que le sang refluait de son visage. Ses mains s'était faite moite, la sueur perlait à son front. Bref, Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus grand glaçon de Konoha -après son frère Itachi- venait d'avoir un coup de foudre.

- _Que...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Il resta ce qui lui sembla des heures à contempler cette fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Sasuke nota mentalement l'immeuble et l'étage où il avait vu la belle puis fila sans plus se poser de questions avec un coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas la tête à s'entrainer, ce que Kakashi remarquera aussitôt.

- Tu n'est pas concentré, lui dit après qu'il ait passé une heure à râter un tronc avec ses kunai.

- Serais-tu malade, Sasuke-kun ? demanda Sakura d'une voix vibrante.

- _Elle croit sûrement que je la laisserais me soigner...plutôt mourir !_

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il.

Mais Kakashi ne fut pas dupe et attendit qu'ils soient seul pour lui demander le nom.

- Pardon ?

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appele ?

- Qui vous a dit que... ? dit le brun en rougissant violemment.

Voilà que son coeur repartait dans tout les sens.

- Je suis déjà passé par là, tu sais.

- Ouais, une histoire aussi vieille que vous.

- Pas vraiment puisque ça ne m'est tombé dessus que récemment.

- Vous voulez rire ? Vous...vous êtes amoureux ?

- Et pas des moindre. Si tu me dis qui c'est, je te dis qui c'est, o.k ?

- Ce sont les gosses qui font ça.

- Alors ?

Sasuke pesa le pour et le contre. Son sensei n'allait pas le crier sur les toits et vu le peu qu'il savait sur cette vision enchanteresse, il ne risquait rien.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je l'ai juste entraperçu.

- Maa, un coup de foudre, c'est tout aussi bien pour un début.

- Et vous ? demanda l'Uchiwa. Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?

Le juunin sembla sourire sous son masque.

- Iruka.

- Hein ?

- T'est devenu sourd ?

- Heu...je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les hommes.

- Moi non plus, si tu crois que j'ai choisi. C'est arrivé comme ça.

- Et lui ?

Kakashi haussa le épaules comme si l'inclinaison sexuelle du professeur ne représentait rien à ses yeux.

- Sache que j'ai l'intention de tout faire pour qu'il soit à moi et je suis du genre coriace.

- _Eh ben, le pauvre Iruka sensei n'est pas sortit de l'auberge !_

Le ninja copieur regarda son élève avec bienveillance. Sasuke revenait de très loin : il avait trahit son village pour suivre Orochimaru après que celui-ci lui ait apposé sa marque sur le cou. Sa haine envers son frère qui avait décimé sa famille en avait fait un garçon solitaire, obsédé par une soif de pouvoir qui avait étouffé ses sentiment et sa morale. Il en était revenu trois ans après, plus fort certes mais encore plus seul et malheureux. Kakashi avait été un des seul à lui ouvrir les bras enfin, Sakura aussi mais c'était dans l'espoir qu'il succombe à son charme. Le brun remontait lentement la pente de l'abîme dans lequel il avait manqué se perdre. Il ne se confiait qu'à son sensei.

- Allez viens, il commence à se faire tard. Je t'invite à l'Ichiraku.

- C'est ça, comme si je ne savais pas qu'au final, c'est moi qui paierait votre repas.

- C'est si bien dit que je n'oserais pas refuser.

Sasuke étouffa le rire qui lui montait à la gorge, ramassa ses armes et le suivi jusqu'au restaurant de ramen. La petite échoppe s'était agrandit pour devenir un véritable restau pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personne. En entrant, le patron les salua et ils lui répondirent d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à une table. Soudain, Kakashi avisa un homme aux cheveux blanc qui venait d'arriver et lui adressa un salut de la main.

- Yo, Jiraya. Vous êtes revenu ?

- Kakashi, dit l'homme en s'approchant. Je repars ce soir, je suis juste venu accompagner ces deux-là pour l'examen des genins.

- Salut, dit le ninja copieur aux deux personnes qui accompagnait le sennin légendaire.

- Salut, répondit une voix féminine dans le dos de Sasuke. Akiyo Rohill.

Sasuke daigna tourner la tête lorsqu'une deuxième voix le cloua sur place. Ces cheveux blond...

- Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki, dit la belle blonde.

* * *

Finish. J'espère que ça vous a plut et à dans un jour pour la suite !

* * *


	3. Interrogation et debut conflictuel

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je me suis demandé si tout aurait été différent au cas où Naruto n'aurait pas grandit à Konoha. De fil en aiguille, j'ai brodé toute une histoire autour.**

**Pour des raisons d'ordre scénaristique, j'ai situé l'âge des protagonistes au alentours de seize ans et je les ai placé dans un univers alternatif afin de remanier les évènements pour qu'ils collent plus avec ce que je vais écrire. Et il y a une Mary Sue hélàs mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuse. Vous voilà prévenu !**

**'parole de Kyubi'**

_Italique,_ pensée des persos

**Le manga et les persos appartiennent à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Suis toujours une adepte du sasunaru qui ne déviera jamais de sa ligne de conduite. Sauf pour Gaara ! **

**Petite rectification pour la tenue de Naruto : il porte un kimono.**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3. Interrogations et début de relation conflictuelle.**

Dire qu'il était pétrifié était un faible mot. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Se rendre compte que celle qu'il avait prise pour une fille était en réalité un garçon venait d'alterer son esprit, lui faisant seulement parvenir cette information. Kakashi observait la scène avec un petit sourire : faire le lien avec ce qu'il lui avait confié n'était pas bien difficile.

- Alors comme ça, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers le brun, tu aimes les "hommes" ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard froid comme la glace, cette petite remarque ayant eu pour effet de le tirer de sa stupéfaction. Naruto n'avait rien vu mais Akiyo, étant beaucoup plus perspicace avait vite remarqué le regard que le brun posait sur son ami. Elle esquissa un sourire car la tâche serait probablement ardue mais rien de tel qu'un petit défi pour passer le temps.

Kakashi présenta Sasuke avant de les prier de se joindre à eux, ce que Jiraya ne refusa pas. Le ninja copieur était son fan le plus fidèle et il voulait parler avec lui du prochain tome de son livre, laissant les trois adolescent livré à eux-même.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim, dit alors Akiyo.

Ils ne daignèrent même pas lui accorder un regard : Sasuke parce qu'il n'osait pas lever les yeux et Naruto parce qu'il s'en fichait. Etant le premier restaurant dans lequel il entrait, ses yeux inspectait le moindre détail, s'attardant sur les tableaux qui ornait les murs. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et il s'y sentait bien. Son regard dévia sur les clients, passa sur Jiraya et Kakashi, en grande conversation pour finalement se poser sur le brun assis en face de lui. Brun qui, au même moment leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Ses deux orbes noires semblait absorber toute la lumière comme un gouffre sans fin. Il eut la sensation d'y être aspiré, de plonger au milieu de ces ténèbres. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement, son souffle se fit court et saccadé. Du coin de l'oeil, Akiyo suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait et en était contente : finalement, ils allaient pouvoir rester plus longtemps. En espérant que rien ne se mette en travers de leur route auquel cas, elle aurait tôt fait de l'en déloger avec force.

La journée avait bien commencé : à peine arrivé et déjà tout deux rencontraient des personnes susceptible de faire changer leur mode de vie. Et puis, c'était une bonne chose si Naruto venait à être attiré par ce beau brun, il changerait peut être d'avis sur les gens de Konoha. L'arrivée du serveur la tira de ses réflexions.

- Bonsoir. Vous avez choisi ?

- Un ramen au poulet, dit Kakashi.

- Pour moi, ce sera pareil, dit Jiraya.

Il en commanda un au porc pour Naruto, étrangement silencieux et un au curry pour Akiyo, qui adorait les plat épicés. Sasuke en demanda un au miso avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de ses mains.

' Les choses commencent à devenir intéressante.'

_- Et revoilà l'autre._

' Méfie-toi comment tu me cause autrement, je te punirais.'

- _Rien de ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne alors retourne dormir._

' Ah non ? ...dis-moi, comment s'appele le beau gosse assit en face de toi, déjà ?'

- _Tu ne va pas remettre ça ? Je ne suis pas gay, o.k ?_

' C'est bien beau de t'en convaincre si seulement tes paroles reflétait ta sincérité, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Que crois-tu que tu viennes de ressentir, à l'instant ?'

- _Le renard psy est de retour ?_

Toujours quand il s'agit de te remettre les idées en place. Alors, j'attend une réponse.'

- _Hmpf..._

' Ca ne te va pas d'être aussi peu causant. Ton exubérance naturelle va me manquer.'

- _Cesse donc ce que tu fais...Sasuke._

' Pardon ?' ironisa le renard.

- _J'ai dit qu'il s'appelait Sasuke. Voilà, t'est content ?_

' Moui, pour l'instant.'

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore ?_

Kyu resta silencieux. Passablement énervé, son réceptacle tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout les clients. Jiraya lui jeta un regard torve.

- Désolé, s'excusa Naruto. Je suis fatigué.

- Dis-le si on te dérange, persifla Sasuke.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça.

La tension monta d'un cran entre les deux garçons, Naruto n'appréçiant pas le ton employé par le brun. La lueur de mépris qui avait un instant traversé son regard n'avait pas échappé à l'Uchiwa qui serra les poings de colère. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Ils mangèrent en silence, concentré sur leurs bol et si Kakashi et Jiraya s'en étonnèrent, ils n'en dirent rien. Le groupe se sépara devant le restaurant puis chacun regagna son chez-soi.

Sitôt arrivé, Akiyo fila à la cuisine se concocter sa potion, Naruto sur les talons. Il l'observa hacher les plantes pour les mettre à bouillir, appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu n'a pas beaucoup parlé ce soir.

- Et toi, quelle raison avais-tu de l'agresser de la sorte ? répondit paisiblement son amie.

- Il a commencé...

- Pas à moi, d'accord ? Raconte plutôt ce qui t'a chiffonné au lieu de t'énerver.

- Rien...juste une remarque de Kyu.

Visiblement, il n'en dirait pas plus. Akiyo eut un sourire qui passa inaperçu, étant de dos. Elle versa de l'eau dans une casserole et alluma la gazinière.

- ...que tu étais gay ?

- Pardon ? Naruto s'extirpa de ses pensées.

- Il t'a dit que tu étais gay ?

- Co...comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Disons que vous êtes prévisibles. Et puis, moi aussi je le pense.

- Tu peux m'expliquer parce que moi, ça m'a totalement échappé.

Elle posa la casserole sur le feu, y versa les herbes avant de s'asseoir et de l'inviter à faire pareil.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte, Naruto. Etre attiré par un membre du même sexe n'est pas une maladie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Toi, je ne te juge pas.

- Merci mais mon cas n'est pas pareil : je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, ce qui m'a aidé à accepter cette idée mais ça ne veut pas dire que je passerais à l'acte un jour.

- Ne dit pas ça, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ce qui est et je préfère qu'on ne l'ignore pas.

- Pourtant cette fille, Sakura...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite : elle m'a plut mais je ne tenterais rien. Ce ne serait pas correct de commencer quelque chose qui aurait un goût d'inachevé.

- Nous pourrions toujours aller voir Godaime, elle pourrait tenter quelque chose.

- Naruto...

Akiyo se leva et lui tourna le dos. Ses épaules tressautait de colère.

- Tu sais très bien que rien ne peut être fait contre ça. C'est mon destin et je l'ai accepté le jour où j'ai pris cette décision alors je ne veux pas que tu revienne là-dessus.

- Je m'en veux tellement !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'étais déjà malade lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés et je suis heureuse d'avoir gagné du sursis. Mais maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur cet examen.

Elle coupa le gaz, versa un peu de liquide dans un verre qu'elle avala d'un trait.

- Eurk, c'est dégoûtant ! Bon maintenant, au lit parce que demain, nous allons nous entrainer.

- Tu sais parler à mon coeur.

- Je peux aussi te botter l'arrière train si tu ne file pas tout de suite.

- Ca va ! Naruto leva les deux mains en signe d'abandon. J'vais me doucher.

- J'irais après toi.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il s'était déjà endormi...sur le fauteuil.

- _T'as pas pu t'empêcher de me laisser le lit, hein ?

* * *

_

Ils firent un détour par le bureau de Tsunade avant de se diriger vers l'aire d'entrainement. Après avoir travaillé son lancé de shuriken, Akiyo l'aida à perfectionner son taïjustu. Deux heures plus tard, c'est ereinté qu'ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre afin de reprendr leur souffle. Naruto s'allongea, les mains derrière sa tête pour observer le jeu des nuages dans le ciel quand Akiyo lui demanda de l'aide.

- Passe moi de la pommade, s'il te plaît.

Elle lui tendit un pot qui exhalait la même odeur que sa concoction de la veille puis ôta son tee-shirt. Les bandes qui entourait sa poitrine était pleine de sang. Il les enleva doucement, révélant trois plaie béante dans son dos, une à la base du cou et les deux autres de chaques côté de sa taille.

- Ca s'est remit à saigner ?

- J'ai oublié de mettre de la pommade hier soir après avoir prit ma douche.

- Akiyo, dit Naruto d'un ton plein de reproche. A cause de ça, tu ne pourras pas les remettre avant deux jours.

- Oui, je sais.

Il l'aida à remettre des bandes propre puis se rallongea à nouveau, bientôt imité par son amie.

- Tu crois qu'il a tout vu ? finit par demander Akiyo.

- Oui, sûrement !

- Il connaît mon secret.

- Je crois bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Rien. C'est le genre de type qui croit sans doute plus que tout en sa force, il a certainement jugé bon de venir évaluer la notre et il aura tout vu.

- J'ai la sensation que tu ne l'apprécie pas malgré ce qui s'est passé entre vous hier.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! trancha Naruto.

- Oh allez, arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé superbe.

- C'est bien pour toi, maugréa le blond.

- Imbécile !

Akiyo lui envoya une pichenette sur le front avant de se lever et de courir pour échapper à sa rage. Le combat reprit sous les yeux de Sasuke, perché non loin dans un arbre. Alors cette fille n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle paraissait être ? Quant à Naruto, il ne fallait pas être un expert pour voir qu'il ne semblait pas aussi exceptionnel que ça. Aucun d'eux n'avait su déceler sa présence et leur niveau était assez médiocre. Ils auraient leurs diplômes certes, mais ne devraient pas espérer aller plus loin.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et retourna au village, sans voir les deux paires d'yeux de ceux qu'il observait tantôt le suivre avant de reprendre le combat à leur vitesse habituelle.

A midi, ils retournèrent manger à l'Ichiraku avant de regagner le bureau de Tsunade qui leur avait promit de les conduire à l'académie mais en entrant, ils eurent la suprise de la trouver en compagnie de Sasuke.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'écria l'hokage. Désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir.

- Quoi ? s'écria aussitôt Naruto.

- Sasuke va vous y accompagner.

- Mais mamie...

- C'est mon dernier mot. Maintenant déguerpissez, j'ai des choses à faire, moi.

- Enfin...

- C'est bon, coupa Akiyo. On va faire comme ça.

Le blond lui jeta un regard glacial, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, les deux autres sur les talons. En sortant de la tour, il tourna aussitôt à droite quand la voix moqueuse de Sasuke lui parvint au oreilles.

- C'est de l'autre côté, dobe.

Naruto s'immobilisa sous l'insulte mais préféra ne pas relever. Ce petit prétentieux commençait à le chauffer.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt, maugréa-t-il en passant près de lui.

- Si tu veux le prendre comme ça.

Akiyo étouffa le rire qui lui montait à la gorge. Oui, elle allait bien s'amuser ici. L'académie n'avait rien de spécial, c'était un grand batiment sur plusieurs étages qui grouillait d'élèves âgés de neuf à douze ans. La masse s'écartait devant Sasuke qui marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches. Akiyo dévisageait tout ce qu'elle voyait, au contraire de Naruto qui avait décidé de bouder. Sa blondeur et son beau visage, marqué à chaque joues de trois trait ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des moustaches attirait les regard. Mais ce qui fit glousser tout un groupe de filles, ce fut lorsqu'il daigna leur adresser un éclatant sourire. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait deux beaux gosses dans les locaux de l'école.

- Ca suffit maintenant, cria une voix. Regagnez vos classes.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval et au nez barré d'une cicatrice sortit dans le couloir. En le voyant, Sasuke se dirigea droit vers lui sans prêter attention au deux qui le suivait.

- Iruka sensei.

- Oh, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un signe de tête lui désigna ses compagnons.

- Bonjour, dit le professeur.

- Bonjour, je suis Akiyo Rohill. Et lui, c'est...

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Un éclat dans son regard couleur chocolat lui apprit que le jeune profeseur savait qui il était. C'était évident qu'il avait fait un effort sur lui même pour se controler mais sa réaction ne lui avait pas echappé. Ainsi, après tout ce temps, des gens continuait à avoir peur de lui ? Jiraya lui avait dit qu'il l'avait emmené afin de lui éviter le poids du ressentiment des villageois mais visiblement, c'était peine perdu. Ces idiot ne parvenait toujours pas à faire la difference. Quelque chose dans son expression poussa Akiyo à s'interposer entre eux pour faire diversion.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Alors comme ça, vous êtes enseignant ?

- C'est exact !

- Nous sommes venu passer le concours de genin.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules afin de l'éloigner de son ami. L'Uchiwa scruta le visage de Naruto, perplexe. L'espace d'un court instant, il avait sentit quelque chose de puissant s'échapper du blond, une chose que la diversion d'Akiyo avait fait taire. Qui était vraiment ce garçon et pourquoi Tsunade tenait tellement à ce qu'il gravisse rapidement les grades ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on va finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi.

Sasuke sursauta puis répliqua aussitôt que ça n'arriverait jamais.

- Tu te surestime.

- Tu crois ça ? Naruto esquissa un sourire malicieux. Il avait envie de s'amuser.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, baka ?

- C'est que..., le blond se rapprocha, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur. Je me demande si elle n'avait pas raison.

- _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est trop proche, là ! Recule, mais recule sinon..._

Naruto arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard glissa sur ses lèvres pour s'y fixer durant ce qui parut une éternité à un Sasuke qui faisait des effort inconsidérable pour ne pas perdre son masque d'indifférence.

- Détend-toi, souffla Naruto. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Du moins, pas encore...

Akiyo revint au même moment et le blond recula, laissant un Uchiwa au bord de la crise cardiaque. Ce petit idiot venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait ? Il détourna le visage, les joues en feu pour courir plus qu'il ne marchait jusqu'au toilette, où il s'enferma. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sûrement à cause du léger parfum qui était monté jusqu'à ses narines. Un parfum de fleurs et d'eau de source. Un parfum de liberté.

- Tiens, où est Sasuke ? demanda Iruka.

- Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, dit Naruto.

' Tu m'étonnes, même moi j'ai senti son désarroi. Bien joué, petit ! Bientôt, il sera dans ton lit !

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin, je veux juste le destabiliser_.

Méfie-toi car tu risque de te faire prendre à ton propre piège.'

- _Depuis quand te soucie-tu des humains ?_

Depuis que j'ai fusionné avec l'un d'entre eux et que je suis obligé de partager ses émotions, ses remord, sa conscience, ses envies, ses...

- _C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire l'énumération. J'ai compris !_

_- _Alors nous nous reverrons demain pour l'examen, disait Iruka à Akiyo.

- Oui. a demain, Sensei.

Elle attrapa le bras de Naruto pour le tirer dehors, jusqu'à une balançoire où elle se laissa tomber, le souffle court.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as faillit faire ?

- Pas ma faute s'il a eu cette réaction.

- Tu dois comprendre que c'est dur pour les habitants. Il n'y a pas une personne qui ait perdu des membres de sa famille dans l'attaque, de valeureux ninja qui se sont sacrifiés. Et j'aimerais que tu respecte ça.

- Ne t'énerve pas.

- Toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un, tu devrais être en mesure de te mettre à leur place.

- Je ne suis pas un démon, je ne suis pas LE démon ! tonna Naruto.

Un flot de chakra rougeoyant s'échappa de son corps, brisant par la même occasion les vitres alentours. Le blond serra les poings, tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Akiyo leva la main pour le retenir puis la laissa retomber. Tout le monde était perdant dans cette histoire.

Sasuke le vit passer devant lui alors qu'il sortait de l'académie et décida de le suivre afin de voir s'il ne commettait pas d'imprudence. Mais fait étrange, Naruto avait brouillé les pistes. Il le chercha dans tout le village et ce ne fut que vers la fin de la journée qu'il monta sur la colline pour l'y trouver assis là, les jambes pendu dans le vide.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te cache ?

Il s'installa à ses côtés en lui lançant un regard torve.

- Pourquoi t'est là ? dit finalement Naruto.

- J'aime bien ce paysage.

- Akiyo s'inquiète, c'est ça ?

- Oui...et moi aussi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si nous étions amis.

- Une once d'amabilité ne te tuerait pas.

- Désolé. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Et...et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

' Il fait le premier pas alors ne le repousse pas.'

- _C'est juste que...j'ai peur._

' Un jour viendra où tu devras mettre ton coeur à nu alors pourquoi pas à lui ?'

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement mal que tout le monde le repousse à cause de ce qu'il avait en lui. Personne ne cherchait à le connaître plus : quand ils entendaient démon, ils fuyaient ou le regardait avec dégoût. Cette solitude lui pesa et peu à peu, il en vint à perdre son sourire et sa jovialité. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Akiyo. Il pensait que jamais il ne se lierait de nouveau avec une personne...jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ le rencontre.

Il parla longtemps, sur ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses déceptions et Sasuke l'écouta. Il ne chercha pas à trouver de quelconque mot de réconfort, ne lui apporta pas de réponse non, il se contenta de l'écouter. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le brun posa sa main sur la sienne. Simplement.

Ce contact chamboula Naruto. Pour la première fois, on ne le rejetait pas.

Puis une main glissa sur sa joue, le faisant frémir.

- Tu es glacé, dit Sasuke.

Il se leva, lui tendit la main et le raccompagna chez lui. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble. L'Uchiwa se pencha légèrement, étant plus grand de taille, posa un baiser sur son front puis s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, laissant un Naruto rouge d'émotion sur le pas de sa porte. Quelle était cette chose, à l'instant ?

* * *

Merci encore pour toute vos review. 


	4. Le secret de Sasuke

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je me suis demandé si tout aurait été différent au cas où Naruto n'aurait pas grandit à Konoha. De fil en aiguille, j'ai brodé toute une histoire autour.**

**Pour des raisons d'ordre scénaristique, j'ai situé l'âge des protagonistes au alentours de seize ans et je les ai placé dans un univers alternatif afin de remanier les évènements pour qu'ils collent plus avec ce que je vais écrire. Et il y a une Mary Sue hélàs mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuse. Vous voilà prévenu !**

**'parole de Kyubi'**

_Italique,_ pensée des persos

**Le manga et les persos appartiennent à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Suis toujours une adepte du sasunaru qui ne déviera jamais de sa ligne de conduite. Sauf pour Gaara ! **

**Petite rectification pour la tenue de Naruto : il porte un kimono.**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Le secret de Sasuke.**

POV Akiyo.

_- Sais-tu bien tout ce que tu encours en acceptant ?_

_- J'en suis pleinement consciente._

_Le vieil ermite me sonda longuement de son regard glauque avant de hocher la tête. Je savais que j'allais risquer ma vie, que mon corps ne supporterait peut être pas le choc. Mes yeux se posèrent sur celui à demi nu de Naruto, allongé dans l'herbe. Il avait perdu connaissance depuis deux jours. Sa peau mate était couverte de sceaux des pieds à la tête, dessiné avec son propre sang_. _Usaburo attendait que je me décide. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce choix à ma place._

_- Je suis prête._

_- Assied-toi dos à moi._

_Je m'exécutais en tremblant. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour sacrifier tout ce qui m'était cher pour un ami. Oui, mon premier véritable ami. Il faut dire que ma condition physique et ce que j'étais faisait peur. On me prenait pour un monstre, on me fuyait alors quand j'ai rencontré Naruto, quand j'ai vu qu'il ne me rejetait pas, quand bien même ce que j'étais, j'en fut heureuse. Et il devint aussi précieux que la prunelle de mes yeux._

_- Allons-y !_

_Je l'ai entendu psalmodier pendant plus d'une heure sans interruption. Sa voix grave, légèrement eraillé a peu à peu apaisé mon esprit. Elle m'a plongé dans un état de semi-conscience, je flottais au-dessus de mon corps et pourtant, mes sens était aiguisés à l'extrême. J'entendais le moindre bruit, les sons me parvenait aussi nettement que si j'avais été reveillée. J'ai soudain vu les sceaux sur le corps de Naruto rougeoyer avant de se distendre pour s'entremêler dans un ballet parfait, s'étirant sur tout le corps dans une aura rougeoyante pour venir se fondre dans le sceau principal, sur son nombril. Le sceau apposé par le quatrième._

_Et je l'ai entendu hurler. Un cri de douleur à l'état pure. Son corps s'est redressé en un mouvement, secoué par des spasmes. Je me rappelle avoir crié à mon tour, je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir autant. J'ai tendu la main, dans l'espoir de le toucher lorsqu'une chaleur dans mon dos m'a coupé le souffle. C'était comme si on m'enfonçait une chose tranchante au niveau du coup et sur chaque côté de ma taille. Ca me brûlait, les larmes perlait à mes yeux. Tout ce dont je me souvins avant de m'évanouir fut de l'entendre parler à l'ermite aux grenouilles._

_Ils venaient de faire de moi le porteur des Sabres d'Akamisa. _

Fin POV.

Pourquoi est-ce que je venais de repenser à ça ? Peut-être parce que la nuit dernière, je l'ai entendu se tourner et retourner dans le canapé. Il cherchait un sommeil qui visiblement, ne voulait pas de lui. Une chose le tracassait. Et j'étais certaine qu'elle avait à voir avec Sasuke. Je ne savais pas trop où il avait passé la journée mais j'avais bien vu l'Uchiwa lui courir derrière lorsqu'il s'est enfuit de l'académie. Moi aussi j'ai bien songé à lui courir après avant de me raviser : il saurait certainement mieux le convaincre que moi.

J'ai abandonné la balançoire pour déambuler dans les rues, l'esprit ailleurs. Son état m'inquiétait, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas fait l'impasse sur son ressentiment. Mais suis-je bête, il lui faudrait du temps. Il en fallait toujours pour guérir de ce genre de chose.

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai rencontré. Grand, large d'épaule, son bandeau noué façon bandana sur sa tête, la plaque de métal gravé derrière, une longue tige de bois coincé dans sa bouche et un air affable sur le visage. Il m'a sourit et mon coeur s'est emballé.(1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour la première fois, Naruto fut le dernier à se lever. Cette nuit, il s'était tourné dans tout les sens avant d'abandonner l'idée de s'endormir et de passer sur le balcon pour regarder le ciel. Assis sur la balustrade de fer forgé, le menton posé sur ses genoux, il ferma les yeux afin d'apprecier le vent qui faisait battre ses cheveux sur ses joues.

Son front le brûlait encore là où Sasuke l'avait embrassé. Alors il se posait la question : était-il attiré par lui, comme le lui avait affirmé Kyu et Akiyo ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir été le dernier à s'en aperçevoir ? C'était quand même une chose qui le concernait directement, elle ne pouvait pas lui être passé sous le nez comme ça ! En réalité, il se voilait la face : depuis sa dernière histoire d'amour - la seule, en fait- il s'était découvert un penchant pour la gente masculine. Ce sentiment devait être là depuis longtemps mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. A l'époque, oui...

La fatigue finit par le gagner, l'obligeant à retourner sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il emergea de son sommeil, l'heure avoisinait midi tapante.

- Et zut !

Un saut rapide sous la case douche, petit en-cas prit au vol et le blond fonça droit jusqu'à l'académie. Tout les élèves de dernière année étaient déjà là, rassemblés dans la cour et il pria pour ne rien avoir râté.

- Quand même, dit-il sans se retourner, t'aurais pu me réveiller !

- Vu la nuit que tu as passé, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu te repose.

Akiyo se matérialisa à sa gauche, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, Naruto.

- Hmpf !

- Tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur quand tu te lèves ?

Naruto tourna la tête sur sa droite pour plonger dans deux opales sombre.

- Sasuke..., son coeur fit un bond, bonjour.

- Salut !

- A lui, tu le salue et moi, tu ne me répond pas ? s'offusqua son amie.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a omit de me réveiller !

- La prochaine fois, je te jeterais un seau d'eau glacé.

- Ne prend pas cette peine, ça n'arrivera plus.

- Ma parole, tu me cherche ?

- Je crois que c'est ça. Il t'a fallut tout ce temps pour comprendre ?

- Alors viens te battre, baka !

- Me traite pas de baka, baka ! Et puis, je peux pas là, j'suis occupé.

- Ah, parce que tu as mieux à faire dans l'instant ?

- Oui, ne pas t'écouter brailler.

- Quoi ? Sa voix monta dans les aigüe. Je ne b.r.a.i.l.l.e pas !

- Arrête de crier ! La voix de Naruto monta aussitôt d'un octave.

- C'est toi qui crie, baka !

- Toi...arrête de me traiter de baka, BAKA !

Le nez collés l'un contre l'autre, aucun d'eux n'eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'un grand silence s'était fait autour. Tout les élèves les regardait se disputer, allant des deux excités à l'Uchiwa, toujours aussi impassible et qui ne tentait même pas de les arrêter. Finalement, Iruka se dévoua pour les séparer, en profitant au passage pour les incendier.

- Maintenant, taisez-vous et écoutez !

- Oui, sensei, répondirent-ils en choeur en se gratifiant d'un double regard noir.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, un micro sourire que ses fans aurait aimé voir vissé sur les lèvres. La journée ne manquerait pas d'ambiance, surtout si ces deux-là la passait à se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Au fond, il était plutôt content : une nouvelle partie de la personnalité de Naruto venait d'emerger et elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même si les migraines risquait de devenir un lot quotidien.

Ce matin, Sasuke trouvait que Naruto était magnifique. Il avait changé de kimono, d'un jaune qui tirait sur la couleur paille et qui se fondait merveilleusement avec sa longue tresse. Ses cheveux semblait tellement doux qu'il fut prit d'une envie irrepressible de les toucher. Ses doigts le picotèrent tant et si bien qu'avant qu'il ne réalise son geste, il repoussait d'un geste tendre une mèche derrière son oreille. Naruto rougit délicieusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après avoir eu tout les détails, la cour se vida peu à peu. L'estomac du blond se rappela à son souvenir, emettant une musique qui sonna agréablement à ses oreilles.

- Ichiraku ? proposa le brun.

- Des ramen ? Super ! s'exclama aussitôt Naruto en sautant de joie.

Depuis qu'il y avait goûté, il s'était promis de ne manger que ce plat jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Passion, quand tu nous tiens...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Je croyais que tu devais partir hier soir, dit Tsunade.

Un coude posé sur le bureau et le menton dans la main, elle contemplait d'un air blasé l'ermite aux grenouilles, avachi sur une chaise en face d'elle. Encore saoul et d'une haleine à tuer une mouche, il lorgnait son décolleté sans même essayer de le cacher.

- C'était le cas mais je devais d'abord te dire une chose.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ca concerne ce petit, Uchiwa.

Tsunade se redressa, soudain toute ouïe.

- Orochimaru est...

- Il y est déjà allé.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- C'était bien avant que tu ne devienne Hokage. Il a trahit Konoha alors que le troisième était encore en vie et l'a rejoint. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Kakashi, il l'a fait pour acquérir une force suffisante afin de tuer son frère.

- Itachi...

- Oui mais ce qu'il ne sait toujours pas, c'est que son aîné est bien plus fort qu'Orochimaru et donc...

- Ce qu'il a acquis là-bas ne lui sera pas d'une grande utilité contre Itachi.

- C'est ça !

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?

- Tu ne comprend pas ?

L'éclat dans le regard de Jiraya se fit plus dur.

- Uchiwa n'est en rien concerné par cette rumeur puisqu'il a déjà été son disciple. Tu dois découvrir sur qui Orochimaru a jeté son dévolu avant qu'il ne lui appose le même sceau qu'à Sasuke.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

- C'est toi l'hokage donc, à toi de voir. Qui dans le village aurait les compétences nécessaire pour attirer son attention ? Une blood line qu'il voudrait posséder à tout prix ?

- Hmf...quel idiot ! Il croit vraiment qu'il arrivera un jour à battre l'aîné des Uchiwa ?

- Ce maudit serpent a toujours eu des rêves de grandeur. Il ne supporte pas qu'on soit plus puissant que lui.

- Je ferais mon possible. D'ici là, ne t'éloigne pas trop, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi.

Un sourire suspect fit son apparition sur le visage de l'ermite.

- Dis-moi, combien de temps crois-tu que Naruto et Sasuke tiendront avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre ?

- C'est quoi encore, cette question ?

- Tu n'a rien remarqué ?

- Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua-t-elle. _Tu parles, faut croire que je suis toujours à côté de la plaque, moi ! _

- Alors un petit pari te tenterait ?

- Pfff, j'ai passé l'âge et...

- T'as la trouille, planche à pain ?

- Moi...MOI ? Va-y, tope-là, je met cinq contre un que Sasuke fera le premier pas.

- Et moi, je dis que ce sera Naruto. Si je gagne, tu couche avec moi.

- Rêve pas pervers ! Et si c'est moi, tu fera ce que je te dirais.

Et elle éclata d'un rire qui se voulait maléfique. Derrière elle, Shizune secoua la tête, dépitée. Avec sa malchance, elle allait encore perdre !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le restaurant était bondé. Sasuke salua le chef d'un signe de tête puis le trio s'installa à la dernière table de libre. Akiyo et Naruto se disputait encore quand ce dernier remarqua un groupe de jeunes, assis un peu plus loin. Certains fixaient Sasuke avec mépris, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se cacher. Et l'Uchiwa restait impassible !

Naruto tendit l'oreille afin d'écouter leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, ce traître ? dit un brun avec deux marques rouge sur le visage.

- Il a le droit de manger comme tout le monde, dit un autre brun avec des lunettes de soleil.

- Sans dec, faudrait arrêter de le considérer comme ça, dit une fille blonde. Il a prouvé sa loyauté, non ?

- Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnes pas, reprit le brun avec les marques sur les joues. Tu veux juste te mettre dans ses bonnes grâces afin qu'il sorte avec toi.

- T'est ridicule, Kiba ! Elle eut quand même la décence de rougir.

- Vous ne devriez pas lui accorder autant d'attention, trancha un type avec des yeux blanc. C'est un génie certes mais il ne suit pas le même chemin que nous.

- Naruto...

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! répondit un garçon avec une coupe au bol affreuse, de gros sourcil et une combinaison verte. Tu serais prêt à pardonner un traître ?

- Non mais les gens pardonne tout aux génies. C'est comme ça, c'est immuable.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit une fille brune avec des macarons de chaque côté de sa tête. Si on trahit, on doit être jugé pour ça, qu'on soit un génie ou non.

- Miracle, s'exclama le type en vert. Tenten qui contredit Neji.

- La ferme, Lee !

- Vous ne savez rien, dit alors Sakura. Sasuke est pardonnable car il a beaucoup souffert. Je crois en lui, il est beau, riche et si fort !

- T'a pas mûrie toi, dit Neji d'un ton assez froid. Tu t'imagine le connaître parce qu'il représente tout ça à tes yeux mais sais-tu bien qui il est ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de son passé ?

- C'est n'importe quoi, dit Kiba. Tu l'aimes pour les mauvaise raison, Sakura.

- Pas du tout !

- Narutooo...

- Galère tout ça, dit un brun avec une couette. Votre discussion ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à brasser du vide.

- Continue à te taire, Shikamaru, le coupa la blonde. Autrement, tu risque de te fatiguer.

- Bon sang, ce que t'est galère, Ino.

- Je sais pas pour vous, dit Lee, mais moi, j'ai faim.

- J'suis d'accord avec toi, répondit un gros qui avalait chips sur chips.

- Et toi, Hinata ? lui demanda Kiba. T'en penses quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas d'avis, trancha Neji. Elle n'en a jamais !

- On t'a pas sonné le génie, dit Ino. Hinata ?

- Heu..., elle se toucha le bout des doigts, rouge jusqu'au oreilles. Je...je crois que Sasuke...-kun avait de bonne raison de partir mais qu'il a...qu'il a finit p..par se rendre compte que...que...que ce n'était pas le...bon chemin à suivre.

- Enfin, râla Shikamaru. Quelqu'un qui exprime tout haut ce que je pense tout bas.

- C'est pas tout ça mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait les deux personnes qui sont assise avec lui ? demanda Kiba.

- La brune s'appele Akiyo Rohill , dit Sakura. Et le blond, c'est...

- NARUTO !!!

Tout le monde sursauta ainsi que le principal interessé.

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

- Imbécile, le serveur attend ta commande depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour hurler.

- T'avais qu'à pas rêver, baka !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me traiter de baka, baka !

- Vous avez choisi ? demanda timidement le serveur.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Ce sera un ramen au porc, un autre au poulet, deux au...

Le repas se passa bien. Akiyo et Sasuke discutait, autant que cela fut possible avec le brun qui ne répondait parfois que par monosyllabe. Naruto engouffra douze bol en à peine dix minutes sous les yeux abasourdi des clients. Tout en se sustentant, le blond réfléchissait. Ils avaient traité Sasuke de traître. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui en ces termes ? Le denommé Kiba semblait le détester, un sentiment qui ne lui avait pas echappé en passant dans la rue. Au début, il avait cru que c'était lui que les villageois dévisageait avant de se rendre compte que leur regard plein de mépris était seulement pour Sasuke. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être aussi haï ?

Autant le lui demander.

En quittant le restaurant, Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et demanda à lui parler seul à seul.

- J'ai à faire, dit Akiyo. Et elle s'éclipsa, les laissant tout les deux.

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

- Sur la colline.

Une fois assis, Naruto lui relata la conversation entendu. Sasuke se crispa aussitôt avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. Il resta silencieux un long moment, contemplant le village en contrebas puis se tourna vers le blond. Ses yeux était triste.

- Ils ont raison, je suis un traître. J'ai trahi mon village pour le pouvoir et finalement, c'est retour à la case départ.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a un homme que je dois tuer et il faut que je devienne plus fort si je veux y arriver.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais. Pourquoi être revenu ici alors que tout le monde semble te détester ?

- Troisième Hokage disait que le feu de Konoha brûlait dans le coeur de ses habitants. Il avait raison, moi aussi je le ressent.

Il posa la main sur sa poitrine.

- C'est comme une chaleur, la sensation d'appartenir à une grande famille. Moi qui me croyait seul, je ne l'étais pas et il m'a fallut m'en éloigner pour m'en rendre compte. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à rentrer chez moi.

L'Uchiwa sourit et baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Jamais je ne m'étais confié de la sorte auparavant sauf peut être à mon sensei.

- Je suis content que tu me l'ait dit, le rassura Naruto. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas tous vindicatif à ton égard.

- Oh, je sais. Et ça ne te dérange pas de me parler ?

- Parce qu'un jour, tu t'es trompé de route ? Bien sûr que non.

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux.

- J'ai toujours detesté qu'on juge les gens pour ce qu'ils font et non pour ce qu'ils sont. Personne n'est parfait, tout le monde fait des erreurs, pour de multiples raisons mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut les repousser. Je crois que si on tend la main une première fois qu'une personne trébuche, elle a de grande chance pour se relever et ne plus jamais tomber. Le troisième hokage était un homme sage, on doit se battre pour les gens qu'on aime, à l'image de ce que tu m'a dit tantôt. Tu sais, si j'avais grandit dans un village comme celui-ci, tout ces gens me serait cher et je ferais tout pour les protéger.

Il se tourna pour plonger son regard bleu ciel dans le sien.

- J'aurais veillé sur eux...tout comme je veillerais sur toi, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je t'en fais le serment !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir-là, Sasuke Uchiwa se coucha dans sa grande maison, l'esprit en paix. Un ange blond veillait désormais sur lui...

* * *

**(1) : **Je fais allusion au jeune homme qui arbitrait le match de Naruto contre Neji lors du 2eme tour de l'examen. J'espère l'avoir retranscrit fidèlement.

**Réponse aux review :**

**Blue tea : Merci, ton mp m'a réchauffé le coeur. sinon, concernant la description de Naru, je n'ai jamais vu Gundam Wing mais ravie qu'il te plaise comme ça.**

**Sista malefoy : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'ai rattrapé quelques erreurs comme j'ai pu mais j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'incohérance.**

**Taru : THANKS !!!**

**Nekosan : Tes review me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Et merci à tout les autres !**


	5. Rencontre avec le serpent

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je me suis demandé si tout aurait été différent au cas où Naruto n'aurait pas grandit à Konoha. De fil en aiguille, j'ai brodé toute une histoire autour.**

**Pour des raisons d'ordre scénaristique, j'ai situé l'âge des protagonistes au alentours de seize ans et je les ai placé dans un univers alternatif afin de remanier les évènements pour qu'ils collent plus avec ce que je vais écrire. Et il y a une Mary Sue hélàs mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuse. Vous voilà prévenu !**

**'parole de Kyubi'**

_Italique,_ pensée des persos

**Le manga et les persos appartiennent à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Suis toujours une adepte du sasunaru qui ne déviera jamais de sa ligne de conduite. Sauf pour Gaara ! **

**Petite rectification pour la tenue de Naruto : il porte un kimono.**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Rencontre avec le serpent.**

Les jours passait paisiblement au village de Konoha. Naruto et Akiyo s'entrainait tout les matins avant de gagner l'Ichiraku pour déjeuner avec Sasuke et Ayake(1). Une rapide visite chez Tsunade puis les deux amis vaquait à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté. Akiyo restait avec Ayake quand il n'était pas en mission et Naruto faisait le tour de la ville en compagnie de Sasuke. Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlait parfois, ce qu'ils faisaient mine d'ignorer. Tout deux parlait de tout et de rien et s'isolait afin de ne pas être dérangé.

Puis l'Uchiwa le raccompagnait jusque chez lui, l'embrassait sur le front et repartait, les laissant tout les deux frustrés. Naruto poussa un soupir : depuis trois semaines qu'il était à Konoha, son envie d'aller plus loin avec Sasuke avait monté en flèche. Mais le brun ne semblait pas décidé à franchir le pas...

Sasuke venait à peine de tourner au coin de la rue lorsqu'une douleur au niveau de son cou lui coupa le souffle. Cette sensation...ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Il fit brutalement demi-tour, le coeur emplit de crainte. Connaissant son ancien maître, il savait que ce dernier se mettrait en quête d'un autre disciple depuis qu'il avait compris que jamais il ne pourrait posséder le corps de l'Uchiwa. Ses yeux cherchait avec frénésie l'endroit d'où émanait ce chakra particulier quand il comprit : Naruto !

Flash back

_- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi._

_Sasuke resta silencieux. Il savait qu'Orochimaru voulait se passer de ses services et il devait s'avouer que depuis un moment, il stagnait. La réalité était qu'il avait enfin compris que le serpent ne pouvait pas posséder son corps, à cause de la forme ultime du sharingan. Ce trait particulier de la famille Uchiwa rendait toute tentatives dangereuse et trop aléatoire pour qu'il s'y risque._

_- Tu n'a rien à dire ? Tu ne me supplie pas ?_

_- Je veux rentrer chez moi._

_- Konoha ne t'apportera jamais la puissance._

_- C'est peut être vrai mais j'aurais gagné une autre sorte de force. J'ai la sensation que...je dois rentrer. Quelque chose me dit que mon destin est là-bas._

_Orochimaru éclata de rire, un son froid et métallique. Le troisième était mort, certes mais ce village, qu'il haïssait plus que tout s'était redressé. Un nouvel hokage, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avait été nommé et peu à peu, Konoha avait recommencé à prospérer._

_- Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser revenir alors que tu n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider lorsque je les ai attaqué ?_

_- Vous savez bien que je n'étais pas au pays du feu quand vous êtes passé à l'action. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai été envoyé aussi loin._

_Orochimaru plissa les yeux. Mauvais signe._

_- Et si je ne veux pas te laisser partir ?_

_- Je vous tuerais._

_Ce fut dit d'un ton monocorde et le serpent le sonda longuement : après tout, il était un peu comme Anko. Pourquoi s'en encombrer quand il pouvait avoir plus, quand il pouvait avoir l'ultime chakra ?_

_- Va-y, je ne te retiendrais pas._

_Sasuke avait fait ses bagages et était retourné à Konoha._

Fin flash back.

Le blond posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais n'entra pas. Il savait que là, derrière l'attendait quelqu'un. Une personne étrange. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se résoudre à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Une silhouette releva la tête en le voyant approcher du balcon d'un pas lent tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres mince.

Le nouveau venu lui fit penser à un serpent. De long cheveux noirs, lisse et brillant, un regard vert aux iris en fente sur une peau pâle. Une apparence qui lui donna le frisson. Hormis les colères de Tsunade, Naruto ne craignait pas grand-chose mais il devait s'avouer que l'homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il marcha néanmoins jusque devant lui, le regard dur.

- Voici donc le porteur de Kyubi.

- Je ne suis plus le porteur, rectifia Naruto. JE suis le kyubi.

- Alors c'était vrai, vous avez bien réussi à fusionner...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tsunade et Jiraya ne t'ont pas parlé de moi ?

- Orochimaru ?

Naruto resta songeur une fraction de seconde avant d'affirmer qu'il le connaissait.

- Vous êtes donc celui qui a fait souffrir l'ermite pas net ?

- Oh voyons, je l'ai à peine maltraité...

- Alors vous devez être aveugle pour ignorer que ça lui fait toujours aussi mal.

Durant une infime seconde, le regard d'Orochimaru se voila. Puis il secoua la tête et retrouva aussitôt son air suffisant et sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je sais combien tu souffre de ta condition, jeune Uzumaki. Les gens ici ne t'aimeront jamais car ils ont peur de toi. Ne les entend-tu pas murmurer derrière ton dos chaque fois que tu passes dans la rue ? N'en as-tu pas marre d'être rejeté comme un pestiféré ?

Naruto se figea. Comment savait-il ce qu'il ressentait exactement ? Il ne s'en était même pas confié à Sasuke.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Tu cherches à mieux controler le chakra de kyubi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui vous dit que c'est le cas ?

- On t'a caché des choses qui pourrait être essentielle pour toi. Je peux t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherche.

Il profita de l'indécision de Naruto pour se rapprocher de lui, les yeux luisant de convoitise.

- Certaine personnes t'auront dit des choses horribles sur moi et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à mentir. Tout ce qu'on raconte est la stricte vérité. J'ai sacrifié des gens à mes expériences, chaques vies que j'ai prise à été nécessaire et je ne regrette rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça m'a permis de créer le jutsu qui confère la vie éternelle. C'est ce que je t'offre aujourd'hui, le pouvoir du temps pour que tu puisses maîtriser le chakra de kyubi...

Deux shurikens sifflèrent près de Naruto et allèrent se planter dans le mur, obligeant Orochimaru à reculer d'un bond. Sasuke en profita pour se dresser entre eux, les bras écartés.

- Laisse-le !

- Tiens, une vieille connaissance. Comment te portes-tu, Sasuke ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas l'embobiner.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu me blesses !

- Naruto, ne l'écoutes pas. Tout ce qu'il te promettra ne sera que factice et ne servira qu'à accroître sa propre force. Tu ne sera rien qu'un jouet entre ses mains.

- Sasuke...

- Moi vivant, tu ne touchera pas à un cheveux de Naruto.

- Pauvre imbécile ! persifla Orochimaru. Crois-tu vraiment être de taille contre moi ? T'imagines-tu donc que je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais ?

Sasuke enclancha son sharingan. Les trois virgules se mirent à tourner et Orochimaru recula d'un pas, subitement blême. Ce regard...le même qu'avait Itachi la première fois qu'il l'avait defié.

- Vous croyez tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque nuit que j'ai passé à Oto, je l'ai mise à profit pour me glisser dans la chambre des parchemins. J'y ai recopié tout vos jutsu, tous...même ceux interdit. Il n'y en a pas un seul que j'ignore. Et grâce à ça -il désigna ses yeux- je suis désormais capable de réduire à néant le grand sannin Orochimaru. Vous ne faites pas le poids sans vos bras, ni contre moi, ni contre mon frère alors passez votre chemin et laissez Naruto tranquille !

Le sannin resta coi, le temps d'assimiler l'information puis un sourire sadique fit son apparition tandis qu'il sautait agilement sur la rambarde de fer forgé.

- Naruto-kun, nous nous reverrons. J'en suis certain !

Il disparu dans un souffle. Sasuke se tourna vers le blond, figé derrière lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- C'était lui, ton ancien maître ?

- Oui. Et je n'en suis pas très fier...

- Inutile de te justifier, je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais.

- C'est vrai mais...

Naruto posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Ne dit plus rien.

Le blond se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Serre- moi fort, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et le plaqua contre lui. Il tremblait tellement qu'il raffermit sa prise. Naruto sanglotait sur son épaule, ses pleurs mouillait le col de son tee-shirt. Sasuke le rassura, le berçant doucement en caressant son dos. Après de longues minutes, Naruto finit par se calmer. Sasuke l'appela quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage tandis qu'il le soulevait entre ses bras pour aller le poser dans le lit. Le blond gémit doucement et murmura son nom, lui arrachant un autre sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le chambouler à ce point pour qu'il craque mais ça devait avoir une relation directe avec Orochimaru. Ce serpent, que lui avait-il dit pour le mettre dans cet état et quelle idée pouvait-il avoir derrière la tête ? Comme il allait se lever quand une main l'en empêcha.

- Reste, dit un Naruto à demi réveillé.

Sasuke hésita. Devait-il vraiment accéder au désir muet qu'il lisait dans le regard bleu océan, sachant qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas refréner ses propres pulsions en étant si proche de l'objet de ses rêves ? Mais Naruto semblait si désemparé qu'il finit par s'allonger près de lui, en laissant toutefois une certaine distance. C'était sans compter sur le blond qui se colla aussitôt contre lui.

- Je veux juste sentir une présence, chuchota Naruto dans son cou.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il s'obligea à respirer lentement.

_Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle...bon sang, ce qu'il sent bon !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour faire le premier pas ? s'écria Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, dit Shizune derrière elle. Vous ne devriez pas vous servir de cette boule pour ça.

- Je sais bien mais il ne faut pas que je perde. Et puis, cet idiot d'Uchiwa crève d'envie de lui sauter dessus !

- Peut-être a-t-il peur de s'attacher ? On peut le comprendre lorsqu'on connaît son histoire.

- Ce n'est pas en étant seul qu'il ne perdra pas les gens auquel il tient. C'est un raisonnement stupide.

- Il ne le voit pas comme ça...

- Aahhhhh !!! Ca y est, j'ai gagné !!! Gagné !!! J'y crois pas, j'ai gagné mon pari contre Jiraya !

Et elle poussa un hurlement de joie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Ce sentiment qui l'étreignait quand il se trouvait en compagnie de Naruto, son coeur qui faisait un bond chaque fois qu'il le regardait ou qu'il lui souriait...

_Putain, je suis amourueux...complètement et totalement fou amoureux de cet ange blond._

Les lèvres de Naruto étaient si tentante qu'il n'y tint plus, baissa la tête et posa les siennes dessus. Ce devait être un baiser chaste mais le blond, qui n'attendait que ça glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, entrouvrant sa bouche en une autorisation muette. Le brun y glissa sa langue et le ballet charnel commença. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir fiévreusement le corps de son partenaire, mémorisant la moindre partie pour les redessiner plus tard les yeux fermés. Le blond caressait sa nuque, lui procurant d'agréable frisson le long de son dos. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit obligés de se séparer, à bout de souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'osaient s'avouer tout ce qu'ils avaient ressentit. Et c'était parfaitement inutile car l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils venaient de passer un cap dans leur relation. Finit le jeu du chat et de la souris, ils étaient désormais un couple.

- Je vais y aller, dit doucement Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ne reste-tu pas avec moi ?

- J'en meurs d'envie mais...

Il empoigna ses hanches, bascula pour s'allonger sur le dos, Naruto le chevauchant.

- ...mais nous ne serions pas sage et il faut que tu te repose.

- L'examen.

- C'est ça. Ne sois pas déçu, nous avons tout notre temps.

Naruto se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Petit chaton noir, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, dit-il dans un souffle en se blottissant contre lui.

Sasuke le serra de toute ses force. Cet ange blond venait de lui faire un aveu qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis leur rencontre. Oui, lui aussi il l'aimait ! Ca avait été un véritable coup de foudre et même après avoir apprit qu'il était un garçon, son amour avait continué d'évoluer et de croître. Tout lui plaisait : son esprit clair et batailleur, sa vision de la vie et le but de son nindo, son refus de juger les gens quel que soit leur erreur. Naruto avait le plus bel esprit qu'il connaisse. Un soleil qui avait enfin donné un sens à sa vie.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. De tout mon coeur...

Lorsque Akiyo rentra tard ce soir-là, elle trouva les deux garçons profondément endormis sur le lit. Naruto était allongé sur Sasuke, les bras de celui-ci l'enserrant comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de le perdre. Elle eut un sourire devant ce spectacle avant de prendre une couverture et d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé. Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt !

* * *

- Il me le faut !

Kabuto releva la tête du parchemin qu'il lisait pour regarder son maître qui faisait les cent pas. Visiblement, ce dernier était furieux que l'Uchiwa se soit interposé entre lui et Naruto.

- Ce sale petit Uchiwa, j'aurais du le tuer.

- Vous savez bien que nous aurons encore besoin de lui.

- Ne me dit pas ce que je sais déjà, Kabuto ! tonna Orochimaru. Il est une pièce maîtresse de mon plan, même s'il l'ignore.

- C'est la seule façon d'atteindre ce but que vous vous êtes fixé.

L'homme-serpent lui jeta un regard torve, signe que s'il parlait encore, sa vie ne ferait pas long feu.

- Itachi Uchiwa...je le hais presque autant que ce maudit village qui m'a refusé le poste de Hokage. J'aurais pu les rendre plus puissant, écraser les autres villages cachés et dominer tout les pays mais ce maudit Sarutobi avait trop de principe. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie sacrifié quand on recherche la grandeur ?

- Ne craignez-vous pas que tout ceci risque de se retourner contre vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ?

- Sasuke a de l'influence sur Naruto. Si ça continue, il parviendra à faire taire cette rancoeur qu'il nourrit envers le village et le poussera à le considérer comme le sien. Ce qui mettrait tout nos projets par terre.

- Tu suggère qu'il faudrait les séparer ?

Kabuto redressa ses lunettes.

- Je connais une personne prête à tout pour être la prochaine madame Uchiwa et accessoirement, le mettre dans son lit.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Va la voir et propose lui de s'allier à nous.

- Elle pourrait refuser, qui sait ?

- Fais-en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Il a peur.

La voix, froide et sans intonation particulière fit frémir Kabuto.

- Voilà, vous savez tout.

- Tu es bien digne de la bague que tu portes, Kabuto.

- Je suis fidèle à mon serment.

- Et où se trouve celui que nous cherchons ?

- A Konoha.

- Bien ! Retourne voir ton maître, je me charge de convaincre cette personne.

- J'ai les moyens de la faire pencher de notre côté.

- Elle est l'élève de Tsunade, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer sa loyauté. Certes, elle aime mon frère mais il se pourrait qu'elle refuse de se mettre entre eux. Donc, je vais intervenir et ne pas lui laisser le choix.

Kabuto partit, l'homme se tourna vers son coéquipier, faisant voler sa cape noire autour de ses chevilles.

- On va à Konoha ?

Le brun acquiesça. Son regard rouge flamboyait, trahissant son état d'excitation.

- Oui. Allons rendre une petite visite à mon très cher frère !

* * *

Voilà voilou. Je suis très inspiré pour cette fic et donc, je met les autres en suspens mais ça ne saurait durer.

(1) Comme je ne connaissait pas son nom, j'ai decidé de l'appeler Ayake. Si quelqu'un sait comment il s'appele, qu'il me le dise.

**J'espère avoir réussi à expliquer la raison pour laquelle Orochimaru a laissé partir Sasuke sans rien tenter. Eh oui, il a une idée précise derrière la tête sans quoi, notre petit Uchiwa ne serait peut être pas là. Bonne lecture !**


End file.
